Tears in Heaven
by DataKenobi05
Summary: [One-Shot] Sirius is watching baby Harry one night and thinks of the future. Note- when I was typing this I was crying so don't read unless you feel like a good cry. This story has nothing to do with the song.


_**Tears in Heaven**_

Summary: Harry is a baby and Sirius fears the future, and his own death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him.

Author: Steph aka Datakenobi05.

Note: For all of you who have or are reading my other Harry Potter stories "Yeah I know I have them to finish and they will be done before I die."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Sirius Black was watching his three month old godson as the day was ending. Lily and James had mumbled something about going to do a job for Dumbledore and Harry needed a babysitter. That was all Sirius needed to hear before he quickly went over the the house and sat with his godson.

When he was bored enough to get up Sirius went to look at old photos of people who had been lost. Many of his old friends had been murdered or turned to evil and Voldemort during the battle. He had suspected Remus of doing just that and ended up every night fearing for his godson's life.

Harry Potter was a special baby, a prophecy told of the one who would kill Voldemort in the end, or be killed. That was Harry.

The baby cooed, an order that told Sirius to pick him up before he started to cry. Sirius did and looked into the childs eyes.

Harry's eyes were a beautiful green color and Sirius's own filled with tears. The worst part about crying was that he had no idea why he was.

A breeze came in through the opened window and Sirius took a deep breath and caught the different scents in the air. Harry shivered slightly so Sirius held him closer to his body. Without warning Sirius felt as if his life was taken away and he would never live to see another day. Looking again into Harry's eyes Sirius got an idea.

**End of Flashback**

"Harry?"

Harry Potter sat on his bed at number twelve Grimmauld Place, tears dried on his face. The events at the ministry of magic had drove Harry to the point of almost a nervous breakdown. He lost his godfather, and the only person that Harry knew could and would be his family.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Remus Lupin who had been standing in the doorway for quite sometime.

"It's time to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Harry said quietly and studied the wall.

"I thought you might say that, so I brought you this."

Harry looked at Remus who held a muggle video cassett in his hands.

"What is that?"

"Watch it. It might help."

Harry doubted it but took the tape and put it in the VCR when Remus had left. As if a dam had broken loose in his eyes tears came flowing down when he saw the face of his godfather. A very young Sirius Black looked at him through the television.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi." Harry said then wiped his tears, it didn't help.

"If you're watching this two things are for certain: One, Remus was not the traitor, and two I'm most likely dead. I don't mean to say this so lightly but I don't know what it's like." Sirius then looked down and Harry saw a baby no older then three months old, he knew instantly it was himself.

"I'm watching you tonight and I just had a feeling you know. I had the feeling of 'what happens if I die before you're old enough to remember me' it's a terrible thought Harry, but if you had tell you parents they are now on my hit list." Sirius said and smiled, Harry smiled back.

"I want to let you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I mean, I remember not wanting to see you until you were seven years old. I couldn't even imagin it now. Remus always used to joke about how I would someday end up with twenty children but you know something, even if I do get married I would probably hate to have children. I could never love a child more then I do you." Sirius had to stop and wipe away the tears that were treating. Harry just watched.

"I really hope you are really old Harry, I hope everything is alright now, Voldemort is gone, and you're happy. You better not be crying either! I can't stand that. If you have any childen you should name them Sirius, Sirius Jr., Padfoot, you know something along those lines. If you already have and didn't I forgive you." Sirius stopped to shift the small baby now falling asleep in his arms.

"Your so tiny Harry, so vulnerable. I can't believe your parents trust me with your life. I wouldn't even trust them with your life, only me. Someday Harry this war is going to be over and I can still see myself checking over my shoulder to make sure you dont do something too stupid. When you start Hogwarts I'm going to be the only 'parent' crying hysterically telling you not to go. I hate to think that your in Hogwarts now and I'm gone." Sirius paused and collected his thoughts.

"I only want a few things from you Harry: never forget me, ask Remus, or your parents or Peter, someone about me or look at pictures or pensives, somthing. Two, don't become a prefect, those people are so stuck up! Three, don't cry over my death if your old enough to cry, I'm still there with you, forever. Look Harry, you will be able to see me if you look, don't just see. If you want my advice listen for it, don't just hear it. Oh, the last thing I want you to do is remember how much I love you. If it were up to me I would be there with you forever. Then, when we both live to be older then Dumbledore we can die peacefully, not in war or battle or illness, just die." Sirius's words were becoming detached as he started to cry. Harry had never seen Sirius cry before it crushed Harry's heart and wept.

Movement on the television caught Harry's eye. The baby had woken up and touched Sirius' face to comfort him. Harry watched as Sirius smiled at him and hugged the baby close, Harry thought he could feel it still as the warmth enveloped him. And he realized that was what Sirius ment. He was understanding and feeling, not just waiting.

Harry then watched as Sirius caught his eye. "I know I have most likely told you a marauder does not say goodbye. I have to now Harry. Goodbye."

He was gone forever and the thought and understanding brought Harry to his knees. He cryed for hours on end until his dreams took him to a time when his godfather was alive and he was loved.

The End


End file.
